


Mystic Messenger Irl

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Mystic Messenger IRL [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, This story contains so much drama, but also fluff, but more angst, i have no life, plus more angst, sometimes sad scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: This is basically a fanfiction about my friends and me. (High school AU)





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no Y/n since there are already characters. Sorry.  
> ALSO HEAVY WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTER ROUTES. This is a long series.

Chantel chuckled loudly as everyone stared at Aria who failed miserably at restraining Sophia as she was literally jumping in her seat at the news that they had heard.

"Damn, relax it's not even that exciting." Chantel laughed when Sophia's face turned into a glare as soon as the words left her mouth. 

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sophia spoke slowly almost breaking the pencil she was holding.

Chantel just laughed even harder.

"nOt eVEn ThAT ExcItInG?" Aria couldn't contain herself and almost spit out her drink. But instead ended up swallowing wrong and ended up chocking on the chocolate milk that they served for lunch.

Stephon just stared at them and shook his head.

"Idiots." 

"Aye!" Aria screamed dramatically pretending to be offended.

"I have to disagree kindly young sir that was uncalled for," Aria added, which Stephon just rolls his eyes in reply.

"Anyway," Sophia turned the attention back to the topic they were 'discussing' before.

"Yo, Sophia no one cares as much as you that there are new kids coming into this hell." Chantel chuckled as Aria tried to not laugh. "They're probably dicks anyway." Chantel crossed her arms and laid back as much as she could in her seat, trying to look cool. Sophia didn't care much she went on.

"What if they're cute." She stated crossing her arms trying to interest Chanty.

"Then you could probably finally get laid," Aria responded casually, taking a sip of her drink.

Chantel scoffed and laughed, the laughter got even worse when she saw Sophie's reaction.

"Wow," Sophie replied plainly. Aria joined Chantel once again as Stephon spoke.

"Sophia, Why do you care so much?"

Sophia stayed quiet, but after a while, she only shrugged.

"Wow, great reason. Now we totally understand everything." Aria chuckled with sarcasm.

"Fuck off." Sophia waved her off with her hand.

They noticed everyone start to line up, and all groaned.

"Ooh YAY now's my favorite class." Aria's voice dripped with sarcasm as she faked a huge over ecstatic expression.

"Shut up and walk." Stephon rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Stephon. Is you okay?" Aria turned around to him.

"Is it because Sophia's getting laid?"

"What? N-" Aria interrupted him

"Okay, fine when the new kids come they can get you laid too." She lifted her eyebrows a couple times. Stephon sighed loudly but then he smiled and slapped her on the shoulder.Sophie smiled smugly as she wasn't the one getting picked on. For now. They turned the hallway and ran up the stairs laughing about other random stuff.

The second bell rang signaling whoever wasn't in class was going to be late.

They all walked into class and sat down. (In this story everyone sits together).They all took their seat and looked at the board. Aria rolled her eyes as she picked a random a random pencil out of her pencil case.

"Can I have a pencil?" Stephon turned to Aria.

"What happened to yours?" She tilted her head.

"...I lost it." She rolled her eyes and opened her pencil case to show multiple pencils.

"Pick one." She chuckled. He, of course, had to pick the 'perfect' one and chose to be picky. The teacher started the lesson and of course like every other day. Aria was trying to pay attention but kept doodling little shapes in her notebook, each time earning a glare from either Chantel or Stephon. Stephon and Chantel kept talking about little things and helped each other with the lesson. Sophie was busy doing her work but occasionally dramatically spitting threats back and forth with Aria.

The teacher called Aria's name and her eyes widened up at her. 

"Here," Stephon responded for her, knowing she wasn't paying attention. She nodded and went on reading the names off of her clipboard.

"Here." The next person called.

Stephon rolled his eyes and turned back to his paper. Aria smiled awkwardly rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Lucile?" The teacher reread the paper over to make sure she pronounced it right. Which she didn't. "Luciel." A voice correctly awkwardly. Everyone turned their heads to look at the redhead -with a black sweater with orange designs, a silver cross necklace hanging around his neck against his plain red shirt- walking into the class. He chuckled and waved. Everyone just continued staring but Sophia and Aria smiled at him. (Don't worry every character is introduced in this chapter). Chantel stared for a little longer but then turned back to her paper. The new student or 'Luciel' looked around the classroom. He noticed when Aria was the only one still staring and locked eyes with her. Noticing she was caught she shot her head back down to her desk and almost pulled a muscle in the process. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and tried to cover her face with her hair.

Stephon and Chantel looked at her and then at each other. When they looked at Luciel he was already standing in front of the teacher speaking to her. Probably about where to sit. 

Sophia nudged Aria on the shoulder and grinned. "He can sit in our group next to Ariana," Stephon spoke up, as Chantel was grinning like the frigging Cheshire cat. 

The teacher turned her head to Stephon and smiled.

"No, that's okay there's a seat at the back table he can take but thank you."

Aria was now the only one who grinned at her sentence.

"Damn," Chantel muttered.

Aria looked at Sophia who was doing her work and pretending to be casual.

Aria and Chantel heard the new footsteps of Luciel walking to the back table and the lesson seemed to drag on for hours but turned out was only minutes.

Aria couldn't help but look at the new kid. He seemed really into the lesson. Well more like math in general, but she dismissed it as Chantel almost turned around and caught her.

The teacher walked around the room occasionally to check if everyone was doing the independent work. Aria nudged Sophie with the eraser part of her pencil.

"What?" 

"I hope you step on a lego.." Her mouth twisted into a grin as she laughed.

"Oh my god. Really? I hope you...step on a lego."

"I hope your pencil breaks." 

"I hope your pencil breaks." 

"You're just stealing my things." Aria laughed.

Sophie stayed quiet and changed the subject.

"So, I saw you staring at the new kid." Chantel and Stephon's attention turned to their conversation.

"Heh, Soph he has a name." She rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling stiffly.

"Rightttt." Her voice heavily implying something.

"Piss off."

"What was his name again?" Chantel chimed in actually confused.

Aria sent her a glare before answering.

"Luciel." She made an annoyed face at the group.

"Right, of course, you'd-" Stephon was interrupted. Again. "Yeah?" The redhead appeared right by the table. Aria's eyes widened again and covered her face. Already aware of the blush creeping ever so slowly on her face.

"Oh, nothing~." Stephon's voice was overly innocent and Aria sent a normal bitch face.

The redhead tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at them.

"But you-"

"Oh, that was her." Stephon pointed to Aria and smiled innocently.

She sent another bitch face and smiled awkwardly at Luciel who was still confused.

"Yeah sorry. He asked for your name." She rushed her words which were softer he almost couldn't hear her.

"Oh. Okay." He smiled brightly and she had to turn her face back down make sure her face didn't turn any darker shades of red. Fiddling with her pencil in her hands, he walked back to her seat.

Aria took a deep breath and turned to Stephon. "You. son. of A-"

\----------------

Sophia struggled up the stairs to her next class and looked down at her books as one was about to fall out of her 'neat pile' she held in her hands. Just in luck, she bumped into a firm object.

"Shit." She mumbled realizing it was a wall."Just my fucking luck." She continued cursing under her breath.

"You usually like walking into walls or is that just a hobby you picked up?" Sophie heard a voice from beside her. 

'Great another dick' she thought rolling her eyes.

"No, I just wouldn't feel complete without it." She spat sarcastically.

"Want help?" He offered.

"Not from you." She picked all her books and stood up facing the person teasing her.

"Luciel?" She questioned. About to apologize he chuckled and spoke.

"No, his brother." She stared at him confused if he was kidding.

"Saeran." He chuckled again.

"Oh, you were serious. I'm Sophia. Sorry for that."

He shrugged it off.

"It's fine."

She sighed realizing she was late. 

"Shit," She muttered again.

"Want me to make sure you don't walk into another wall?" He motioned to the hallway.

"Sure." She sighed again.

"You out of breath or something?" He teased.

She just sent him a glare.

"Emotionally, yes."

"How is that even-"

"Shut it, let's go." 

As Sophie walked down the flight of stairs -with 'Saeran' not far behind- she was closer to her next class. Until she was pulled back by something. 

"What?" Sophie started but then realized she almost bumped into Aria if it wasn't for Saeran.

"Oh hey." Aria nodded.

"Why are you in the hallway. Are you late too?"

"No, I just had to use the bat- wait, Luciel?" She questioned tilting her head.

"No, his twin. This is-" 

"Saeran." He finished for her. 

"Oh hey. So what are you two doing here~" She wiggled her eyebrows at Sophia.

"Don't get any ideas. Just making sure this idiot doesn't walk into another wall." He teased, rolling his eyes. 

"Wait, wh-" 

"Don't ask, I'll explain later." Sophie quickly shrugged the topic off and started walking to class.

"Gotta go, bye Aria."

"Bye?" She shrugged and continued down the hall.

"Ignore her." Sophie laughed slightly at the thought of the last thing he answered.

He chuckled back and stopped as soon as Sophie stopped walking.

"This is it, thanks."

He smiled in reply.

"I'm still going to get killed but," She sighed.

"Is that all you do?"

"What."

He mocked her sigh a bit dramatically.

"I do not sound like that." she laughed.

"Uh, yes you do."

"Whatever."

"See you later Clumsy."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine would you prefer Wall hugger?"

"Whatever." She started entering through the door.

"Fine Sigh girl." He called out to her before she walked through the door and closed it. Now walking to his class.

\----------

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

"Eeeeeh-"

"No."

"CAn You St-"

"No."

"I give u-"

"No."

"OKA-"

"No."

"By-"

"No."

Chantel walked away from Stephon as he crossed his arms. He chuckled to himself as he actually made her leave.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Chef Gruger smacked a wooden spoon against the stove multiple times, Almost snapping the damn thing.

For the cooking lesson today we have to have two people each in partners. One working the stove/oven and the other doing the baking." 

Stephon mentally groaned hating the partner works. He hated when people failed and he had to do it all himself and be the only one actually doing something.

"everyone go to your assigned stations. The aprons are there with your names on it. NOW GO." He slapped the wooden spoon against the table again.

He walked over to his usual station but noticed two people were already that. As people were shuffling around the room to their partners, he found the only available station. A blonde was currently standing next to the stove. He walked up to him. The blonde looked at him and smiled lightly. Stephon couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hey! I'm Yoosung!" Yoosung smiled while holding his hand out.

"Hi. Stephon." He shook his hand chuckling slightly when Yoosung looked down at the recipe.

'maybe this wouldn't be so bad' Stephon thought.

(meanwhile)

"ACTION!" The director screamed into the megaphone as if his voice wasn't loud enough.

The famous white-haired actor slid onto the stage as he read his lines without fail.

Chantel fiddled with her flute as she read the music notes. The faint voice of Zen's voice was heard from the where she was sitting in the back of the stage. When the musical part came up she licked her lips and started blowing into the mouthpiece, reading along with the music. A squeak was heard and she squinted her eyes. Sighing roughly as she pulled the instrument away from her mouth.

The director stood next to her.

"Chantel?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know." 

"Well fix it." The director was more strict than anyone else she's had before. But she sighed again and put the flute back up to her mouth. She once again licked her lips and blew in a breath. 

"Hey." Zen's voice interrupted her before she played any notes.

"Sup." She sounded exhausted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Tired." Was all she replied with.

"Well cheer up. Wouldn't want such a beautiful lady like yourself to be upset."

Chantel chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She responded with sarcasm.

He took her hand in his and lightly kissed the top of it, before looking up to her.

"Don't mention it, madam." He softly spoke. She blushed a little at the attention but shook her head.

"Just go do your play." She covered her face with her sleeves.

"Whatever you say, beautiful." He winked and trotted back onto the stage.

Chantel chuckled to herself as she licked her lips and took a deep breath. Not wanting to embarrass herself and make another mistake.

\------------------------------

"Uh...Stephon..."

"Hm?" Stephon hummed in response.

"I think I missed a step." He spoke timidly.

"Yoosung...." Stephon turned to look at Yoosung's 'masterpiece'

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"..."

"Yoosung."

"I don't know..."

"Why is there a ketchup smile on the eggs?"

"...I was trying something?" He tried.

"God, Yoosung."

Yoosung started to pour out a million apologies. Stephon giggled in response.

"I-It's not funny! I didn't know what to do!"

Stephon started giggling and chuckling even more.

"S-Stephon! Stop laughing at me!"


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Chapters 1-52 have been rewritten. (I started this series about a year ago.)

Stephon slumped to his seat. He blinked slowly, keeping his eyes closed for longer just wanting sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Chantel sat next to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Fuckig tired," he mumbled resting his head in his arms on the desk. Chantel just replied with a hum to tell him she heard and understood him

"Hey. Guys." Aria walked into the classroom and stuffed her books in the desk. 

"Hey." Chantel nodded at her and lightly smiled.

"What's wrong with-"

"Tired," Stephon grumbled, now annoyed.

"Why? Were you fucking you-know-who?"

"No! I was trying to help my cooking class partner with not fucking up the project-" He shot defensively but was interrupted.

"Mmhmm." Aria implied otherwise.

"Shut up! Tell me exactly how I would be able-"

"I agree with Aria." Chantel interfered.

"How?" He almost screamed. While the whole table started laughing at the blush faintly on his face.

"You know you could have." Aria shrugged casually.

"How. Tell me?" Now he crossed his arms.

"Shush, class," Aria stated looking up at the teacher even though she knew -like everyone else- that she wasn't going to pay attention.

Stephon rolled his eyes and turned back to the board.

"Who can give me the answer?" She looked at the students and saw only a couple of hands raised.

One of which was Luciel's hand.

"Yes, Lucile." She tried to pronounce his name but failed.

"Luciel." He smiled brightly as to say he forgave her for the mistake.

"Sorry. Can you please solve this." He nodded and walked her through exactly how he solved the equation. Not noticing the surprised looks Aria couldn't help but give him.

He smiled again after she announced his answer was correct and went to the next problem. His hand was now scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Once again after she explained the lesson she gave everyone the rest of the period to work on the next couple pages.

"I don't get any of this." Chantel stared blankly at the page in front of her. For her, the letters and numbers looked too random and didn't make any sequence.

"Oh my god Chantel were you not paying attention at all?" Stephon huffed rolling his eyes.

"I was. just-"

"Whatever let me see." he started explaining and Sophie and Aria started their usual bicker.

"I hope you step on a lego."

"I hope you lose your Honey Buddha Chips." Aria gasped and held a hand to her heart.

"Take that back!" Her tone turned lower as she sent her a glare.

"No."

"Fine, I hope your Ice cream falls."

Now it was Sophia who gasped dramatically.

Aria stuck out her tongue at her and lifted her chin victoriously.

"I hope you-"

"Can you shut up." Stephon interfered them. "Aria, no one cares about your Honey buddha chips," Aria gasped even louder attracting a couple of people's attention, even a certain redhead. 

"And Sophie, no one cares about your Icecream." Sophia gasped almost as loud as Aria and mirrored her expression. Stephon chuckled smugly.

"Ariana and Sophia turn around and do your work." The teacher looked back to where she was sitting and resumed in helping a student. Aria sent Stephon a bitch face while Sophia almost fumed while pouting at the paper. 

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Aria dropped her pencil case while in the process of grabbing everything.

"Fuck." She sighed and bent over grabbing the item and walking out of the classroom. Unbeknownst to her, the redhead who had been behind her, along with his huge blush, had wide eyes while trying to grab a tissue for his bloody nose. Muttering curses under his breath as he stepped out of the room. 

(I'm sorry I had to lololololol Might change it though) (Meanwhile)

"Sophie." 

"Yeah." 

"What are you doing..?"

"Oh...uh." Sophie stepped away from the wall and walked over to Aria.

"I was uh...meeting someone."

"Uh huh....doesn't look like that wall would be too happy about that." She teased.

"Shut up It's a long story."

"Mmhmm, I bet."

"Shut up."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Saeran."

"Ooh, one of the 'new kids'?" 

"Yup." She expressed by popping the 'p'.

"Are you two dating yet?"

"No...yet." She smirked.

"Lololol yet."

"He is really cute and nice."

"Nice?"

"Well...I think so."

"Oh, there's your boyfriend."

"He's not my- Hey Saeran." She stopped talking and turned to look at Saeran walking down the hallway and waving slightly at Sophia.

"Have fun~." Aria teased in her ear as she walked to her next class. Sophia rolled her eyes and waved back at Saeran.

"Hey."

"Hey, wall hugger."

"Stop calling me that!" She sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"No problem Sigh Girl."

"Wow."

He chuckled softly. Sophie felt butterflies in her stomach hearing the sound coming out of his mouth.

"Relax, Clumsy."

"Shut it."

"Make me."

"Just make out already!" Aria screamed from the other end of the hallway.

"ARIA!" Sophia excused herself and ran down the hall. Aria muttered a 'shit', turned around and hauled ass.

"HA!" Aria screamed already halfway down the stairs.

(Meanwhile)

The crowd clapped in awe as Zen bowed and walked off the stage. As he went to go get a drink at the fountain his eyes saw a certain Dark haired girl.

"Chantel." He ran quickly to her. She turned around to face him and smiled politely.

"Hm?" She hummed in response.

"Did you see my performance. Wasn't I just perfect?" He flaunted over himself. Chantel rolled her eyes at him and continued flipping through her folder.

(everyone does that a lot have you noticed. Rolling their eyes...)

"What can another man be as perfect like me?" He puckered his lips and did a weird pose. Chantel couldn't help but laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

She only shrugged in response. 

"Would it be possible that you are jealous~?"

"No."

"Don't worry Chantel it's okay if you are~"

"I'm n-"

"You are beautiful already no need to be jealous of someone like me." He cooed.

Chantel blushed and covered her face with her sleeves.

"I'm not."

"Not what?" 

"Whatever."

He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Chantel's forehead. 

"See you later Chanty~" He purred walking away back to whence he came. Chantel's blush caused her to hide even deeper in the sleeves of her sweater.

Chantel saw Aria in the corner of the room squealing. She saw the whole thing.

'Well, shit'

(Meanwhile)

Stephon sighed for the hundredth time.

"Yoosung."

"Yeah?"

"That's not how you do it."

"Huh?"

"You're doing it too fast- here let me show you how to stir." He placed his hand on Yoosung's hands while Yoosung's were on the spoon. He slowly started to move the wooden spoon around inside the bowl with the white whip cream inside.

"You have to stir slowly."

"Oh." Stephon soon got flustered noticing his hand's on his.

"That's how you really do it, idiot." He scrambled away back to what he was doing and tried to hide the -luckily faint- blush on his cheeks.

"What do we do next?" 

"Yoosung."

"What?"

"You just have to add the food coloring."

"Ohhhh okay!" Yoosung smiled widely and grabbed the green food coloring on the table and started putting drops of it in the bowl.

"Be careful not to us- Yoosung!"

"What?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"EH? What do you mean? I added the food color-"

"You weren't supposed to put that much."

"Oh....oops?"

"God, Yoosung." Stephon closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't mean it," Yoosung mumbled looking down at the ground.

Stephon would never admit it but he felt bad and tried to play it off nonchalantly.

"It's fine. we can fix it. I hope." He added trying to make sure to not give his act away.

"Really?"

Stephon just nodded and read the recipe overseeing if there was any way to fix it. 

(meanwhile)

"Oh my god V are you drunk?" Heather shouted trying to catch V when he slid down the wall.

V didn't say anything and just stared blankly in front of him. He suddenly looked at Heather and spoke after a few minutes.

"I can't see."

(No I'm just kidding)

"V!" Heather laughed.

"What is it?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Why not?"

"He was being sarcastic."

"I know, but he still wanted my opinion."

"V, oh my- you need Jesus."

V stared shockingly at Heather. As if offended.

"What?" Heather laughed harder.

"Why do I need Jesus."

"Nevermind V just- follow me and let's get you cleaned up," Heather dragged V to the bathroom to wash the Chocolate milk off of his sweater that some kid threw at him.


	3. Not What I Expected

Heather ran up to Chantel and tackled her to the stairs.

"OW! You bitch!" She laughed and hit her. 

"Fight me, Ho!" Heather backed up a bit and tried blocking it with her arms. When she failed she hit Chantel's arm equally as hard as she hit her. They then proceeded to chase each other hitting and screaming up the stairs. While the rest of the 'group' was left laughing or shaking there heads at them.

"They need Jesus." Aria chuckled as they all walked up the stairs at a semi-fast pace.

"Yup. Oh hey." Sophia saw Saeran down the hall, she quickly ran to him.

"Hey." He said quickly shrugging her off. 

"What happened?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Nothing." He said shrugging her off again and began walking away.

"What?" She whispered to herself, walking back to class trying to figure out what she could have done. 

(meanwhile and yes I know I'm mean)

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Aria tried catching up to her before she went into math but missed her as she entered totally ignoring her.

Aria ran in and sat at her desk trying to catch her breath. 

"I'm...so...out of...shape." She wheezed in between breaths. The tension was so thick at the table you could cut it with a knife. No one said anything and was awkwardly stealing glances at Sophia.

The teacher stepped in front of the board like every other day and began the lesson. The mood at the table eventually brightened slowly. Sophia only sighed sometimes instead of talking. Aria didn't want to bother her with the usual 'arguments' so she mostly stayed quiet, except for the times she would tease anyone else.

"Chantel?"

"Yeah?" Chantel looked up at her.

"How did you manage to spell your name wrong?"

"What?" Chantel cocked her head back to her table and looked at what Aria was talking about. She indeed spelled her name wrong. 

"Who's Zen?"

"No one."

"Mmhmm. riiiiight." She replied, obviously not convinced. 

"Shut up."

Stephon's attention was grabbed as the sound of the pencil eraser dragged roughly against her paper -while the desk was shaking- a piece of it torn.

"Chantel."

"Yes?" SHe said not caring about the paper and still erasing the now faint words.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"She's erasing her lover's name." Aria guessed and chuckled.

"Whaaaat?" Stephon gasped.

"Who is it?" 

"No one."

"It must be someone if it's so important for you to erase the name like that," Aria interjected.

"Wait...What's the name?" Stephon wondered aloud.

"'Zen'. Why? Do you know who he is?" Aria raised an eyebrow at him as he was trying to remember something.

"Oh! Zen is the new actor at our school right?" Stephon suddenly chirped.

Chantel stayed silent. Sophie looked up for a minute but then looked back down.

"You like him?" Stephon pressed. When Chantel still didn't say anything Aria gasped.

"You do!" She looked at Stephon, "She does! Wait, was he the one I saw you flirting with yesterday?"

"Flirting?" Stephon watched amused at how red and embarrassed Chantel was getting.

"Fuck off," Chantel muttered quietly. Aria chuckled and looked back at the back table, for some reason the happy-go-lucky smile Luciel had was replaced with an annoyed one as he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. After, he shoved it in his pocket again and looked at his paper.

(Meanwhile)

Aria turned the corner still not finding who she was trying to find. She looked around frantically, searching for the familiar redhead. She couldn't place it but she wanted to ask if he was at least alright. She spotted a girl in the hallway. The girl's light brown long hair covered her face but she could tell she looked lost. Aria sighed walking up to the girl. 

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"Oh, Hello." She smiled gently back at her.

"Are you lost?"

"Ah, yes I just moved here and I haven't really gotten to see this school."

'So she's one of the new kids.' Aria thought as she smiled.

"Oh, welcome I can show you around If you'd like. I don't really know this place by the back of my hand but I can try"

"Thank you." She laughed slightly and nodded. "Jaehee." She introduced herself and waited for Aria to do the same.

"Ariana but you can call me Aria."

"Thank you, Aria." 

"Don't mention it." She said as she stepped lightly in front of her. 'Jaehee' gladly followed as they made their way around the halls. The thought of talking to Luciel now faint in her mind.

(Meanwhile)

"Chantel. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh no, Heather. Who is it?"

"No. He's nice I swear."

"You're not trying to set her up or anything right?" Sophia interjected cautiously. Heather laughed.

"No, he's mine." She stated plainly.

"Oh." They both spoke still in cautiously thinking it would be a rapist or serial killer.

(no offense)

Heather walked over to the wall -more like ran while jumping excitedly- and held someone's hand, dragging them -or he- out. 

"Hi." The man spoke with a gentle but polite voice.

"Hey." Chantel and Sophia's voices synchonarticly replied.

"His name is V," Heather said with a big smile on her face.

A shout was heard at the end of the hallway.

"Chantel!" A white-haired man with weirdly red tinted eyes ran down the hall.

"Oh no," Chantel muttered.

"What? Who's that... Chantel..?"

"Uh-" But before she could speak the man interruptedOh." her.

"I'm Zen."

"Zen?" Sophia stood dumbfounded.

"Hello, Hyun." V nodded.

"What?" Chantel looked up at Zen.

"That's erm my real name," Zen said awkwardly staring at V.

The bell rang as Aria ran down the corridor all-but-screaming.

"Fuck I'm late." She saw the mass of people and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um?" Was all she had to say and they knew what she was going to ask.

"This is V and Zen." Sophia sighed pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Okay."

"Why were you running like a maniac?" Chantel asked.

"Because she is a maniac," Heather said matter-of-factly.

"True, but this time I was helping one of the new kids with knowing the school."

"Is he cute?" Sophia asked teasingly

"Oh Yeah she's hella cute, If I were into that I would totally hit that." She 'winked' emphasizing the word 'she'. Sophia laughed. 

"Oh, it's a girl."

"No, I just like calling all boys, girls." She answered with sarcasm. "By the way have any of you seen Luciel?"

"No."

"Nope."

"I'm sorry but no."

"I saw him in math."

"Thanks." She mumbled continuing to her class.

To be continued. lol

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter actually took me 2-3 hours.


End file.
